


Triad of Trust

by eldee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldee/pseuds/eldee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is not something that Allison ever thought she'd do, but now that it's happening she's excited, though more than a little nervous.  It's not just about sex, but a show of trust, and she doesn't want to mess it up.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triad of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Extended version of LJ's Mating_Games Challenge 3: Kink Grab Bag (I chose pegging.)

As Allison slides the dildo into the harness, securing it in place, her heart thumps wildly. This is not something that she'd ever thought she'd do, but now that it's happening she's excited, though more than a little nervous. It's not just about sex, but a show of trust, and she doesn't want to mess it up. She takes a deep breath, adjusting the silky see-through bra she bought especially for the occasion, knowing that it’s likely to drive the boys wild partnered with the black harness, and steps out of the bathroom into Scott's room.

She isn’t wrong; as soon as she does, two sets of eyes train on her instantly, roving up and down her body. She tries not to blush, but it's a little hard not too. Both Scott and Isaac's undivided attention is overwhelming at times, the intense way they fit together and do everything they can to include her.

They too look a perfect picture of hotness, kneeling on Scott's bed together. He's fitted himself against Isaac's back, hands lazily trailing over Isaac's chest. "That," Scott says happily, "is a really awesome cock you have there, Allison."

She still can't figure out how she got this lucky.

Her fingers linger over the black leather harness sitting on her hips then drags them over the skin-toned dildo. Her eyes meet Isaac's. "It really is, isn't it?" He had picked it out especially for her.

Isaac smiles approvingly, and it sends a thrill to her stomach, just like any time he does. He's a hell of a lot more reserved and guarded than Scott, especially with her, but those smiles are becoming more frequent and they never fail to light her up. Isaac watches her, head tilting back a little to expose his neck, which Scott immediately kisses, sucking lightly on his skin.

"So," Isaac say slowly, a small grin tugging on the corner of his mouth, "you gonna come fuck me or what?"

She nods, not quite trusting herself with words. They both open their arms, gesture to her to join them, accepting, and her nerves finally settle.

Allison knows how important this is. She's spent a long time trying to gain back everyone's trust. Scott's was harder than she'd originally imagined; by the time she was ready, Isaac was in the picture, making Scott move cautiously and giving Allison double the work.

Every hard earned moment was worth it; they fit together better than any of them could've imagined. Not just sex, but in every way that matters. They make each other stronger, and challenge each other, this unexpected triad they're building. But there had still seemed to be something missing, some boundary not crossed.

Isaac was the one who found away across it, with a request that surprised her but afterwards knew it was right.

One night not long ago, Isaac moaned into her ear, "I want you to do this." He was deep in her while Scott fucked him from behind. "Like Scott does. You need to be in me too. I want all of you. Both of you." She'd groaned and clenched around his cock while Scott declared, "Fucking awesome," and slammed in harder, setting off a chain reaction of orgasms.

Which led them to here.

Scott's pushing on Isaac lightly, manhandling him down to the bed so that Isaac's on his stomach. "I want to get him ready," Scott announces, his cheeks starting to flush red with arousal. He asks Allison, "Can I? Do that?"

"Will you show me?" Allison asks as she crawls up onto the bed. She's never done this before, though she's watched Scott take his time and drive Isaac wild while playing with his ass. She wants to be more involved now.

"God, yes, that's hot," Scott says, leaning in to kiss her, quick and messy. Isaac hums in agreement, and Allison leans down to give him a kiss too.

After Isaac's comfortable with a pillow under his hips, Scott slides two generously-lubed fingers into Isaac's ass, prepping him for the large dildo yet to come. To be able to see better, she straddles Isaac's back. She's facing Scott, and her cock bounces against one of Isaac's pale, firm ass cheeks. She watches as Scott stretches Isaac open, listening as he murmurs low, telling her what he's doing and slipping in praise for how awesome Isaac is.

Scott stops eventually to drip more lube over Isaac's hole and also Allison’s fingers, so she slides two alongside Scott's. Isaac moans and squirms between her thighs when he's stretched even wider. Together, Scott and Allison move all four fingers in and out, slow at first, then more steady until Isaac's rocking against the pillow, practically humping it and cursing under his breath.

"Jesus, just fucking do it already," he gasps after Scott's shown her how to press against the prostate, sending shudders through his entire body. She laughs when he bucks, making her cock bounce against his ass again.

"Fine, fine," Scott says, good-naturedly. He's never one to hold back after teasing either of them to the point of begging. He kisses Allison, deep and thorough, before moving so she can take position behind Isaac.

Isaac pushes up on all fours, spreading his knees across the covers, ass presented to her. "It'll be easier this way."

She agrees, though she wishes she could see his face. She makes sure to slick up the big dildo, then takes the base of it and guides the tip into his ass. She pushes slowly, steadily. It doesn't affect her the same way it would Scott or anyone else with an actual dick, of course, but she's so wet under the harness as she watches her cock slide into Isaac. "Is this -- I mean--"

"Good," Isaac gasps as she pushes in all the way, bottoming out when the harness brushes up against his skin. "It is so fucking good."

"It is," Scott says, sounding winded just from watching. 

"Okay," she says, sliding one hand down Isaac’s knobby spine before settling both hands on his sides to hold him in place. She starts rolling her hips, taking it slow at first, trying to find a rhythm. Isaac doesn’t seem to want that though, done with being teased, and he starts rocking back on her cock. It’s glorious to watch the way the dildo slips in and out of him, and hearing the soft, hungry sounds he makes sends shivers through her.

Scott’s beside them, touching Allison’s arms, her shoulders, her back, with his hands and his lips, and doing the same to Isaac. He’s so hard he’s leaking, and groans an echo to Isaac’s when Allison starts to push in faster, more steadily. He begins to jerk himself off, matching her pace.

Scott’s breath catches, and then he laughs, low and gravelly. "I -- oh, god, I have to--" He moves so he's in front of Isaac, not even having to explain while Isaac opens his mouth and greedily sucks Scott's cock into his mouth.

Scott fucks Isaac's mouth, and Allison fucks his ass, and it's the most beautiful, hottest thing she's ever seen. Scott clearly thinks the same, holding Isaac's head and thrusting his hips, saying, "You must be so full, so fucking full of us." Isaac's moaning and whining, making noises Allison's never heard from him before, a sheen of sweat across his back. When she reaches around, his dick is hard, and it's only a few strokes before he pulls away from Scott so he can gasp as he comes all over her hand with her cock shoved deep in his ass.

Scott strokes his own dick a couple times before Isaac starts sucking on the cockhead again, making Scott come with a shout.

She can't take it, so turned on by them, shaky hands trying to unclasp the harness after she carefully pulls out of Isaac. Next she knows, she's flipped to her back and there are hands and mouths all over her body, just _everywhere_ , sweet and desperate and caring.

Isaac goes down on her, licking through her wetness, finding her clit and pressing his tongue hard against it. Scott sucks one of her nipples through her bra, and palms her other breast, squeezing firmly.

"We'll take care of you," Isaac says, lifting his head just enough to look up at her. He slips two fingers inside her, making her shake apart as she comes.

She hears the absolute truth and depth in that, more than the here and now, and she knows they both will.


End file.
